Grace Potter and The Secrets Untold
by halo676
Summary: If you have read my other book then this is Grace's point of view. When you're dating one of your brother's enemies and he's an ex death eater. Problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

Grace you have everything right

Yes aunt Hailey

She was always worried when I went to a new school. Especially when Harry my brother is there. I was never told to anyone because if Harry died fighting Voldemort I stepped in. Now it was time to show. I don't know how I can stand doing something below my standard.

Grace we have to go!

Ok!

She was really timid. I really hope my brother isn't a twat like that Malfoy boy I saw at the clothes store. I got into the car and we drove an hour to kings cross. When we got there it was super busy. I had to find the platform in this? I hope I didn't run into the wrong wall. I finally found it and ran straight through. I ran right into someone, Malfoy.

Well hello I haven't seen you in a while.

I rather not see you in forever. I whispered

The whistle blew. Thank god. I ran right passed Malfoy

I got Haliheart settled and gave my luggage to a man. I walked around trying to find Harry and not run into Malfoy. I finally found him.

Mind if I sit here?

Oh hi grace. He said.

I sat down next to the brown haired girl. We sat down and they talked for a while. They really didn't know what to talk about to me. I made some comments but other than that my mouth stayed shut.

Hey Harry can I talk to you alone? It blurted out of my mouth unexpectedly.

Sure. The others walked out.

I really don't know how to tell you this. I'm your sister. I flinched thinking he'd laugh. He didn't. I need evidence

I can prove it, see. I pulled my hair up, a scar on my head. I never showed it to anyone.

And our wands are the same. I pulled out my wand. I had gotten it right after him. It was the same but it had carved roses in it. Dumbledore knew me well.

I have a sister wow.

We compared our wands and then I think it should be time to let his friends in. I left him with a threatening 'don't tell anyone' and we let them in. A few moments of mundane silence and then the situation came in.

Hello potter. Malfoy said, I turned thinking he heard.

And hello Grace why don't you come sit with us in the Slytherins, Much more room. I really can't protest. I stand up and walk out.

It will be much more pleasant with us. If I saw you do seem like a Slytherin.

You've said that before.

I still think it. He opened the door and motioned me in. All eyes are on us. I knew from that point Malfoy was the ring leader. One slip up and hundreds of wands got pointed in my direction. We sat down and the talking started again.

This is Goyle and this is Blaise.

Hello nice to meet you all. I said. I thought when I came there was another one.

And who are you may I ask? Blaise said.

Oh I'm grace peters. An eighth year I came from beuxutons

How long did you go there? The other one asked.

I went to dumstrang for three beuxutons for four and here.

What makes you come here? Malfoy asked.

Well Malfoy I move from place to place because my guardian works lots.

You can call me Draco that's what my friends call me. Might I ask what happened to you parents? I really wanted to blurt out that I was a potter but I had to stick to the same old story.

We were flying. I was seven. Some death eaters came looking for something but we didn't have it and my parents got killed. I was pushed off the broom by my mother. She saved me and I only fell about two stories till someone caught me. It was Hagrid, been moving around ever since.

Wow sorry. Draco said.

Just then a girl across form us said Your Grace Peters aren't you, the super elite gymnast who has never lost.

Yes, your problem?

Oh nothing I just thought you'd look better in public. She said with a smirk.

She turned back to her old conversation.

Don't listen to Pansy she's just jealous that her ex boyfriend invited you to sit with us. Blaise said.

I am so grateful oh mighty ring leader. I said sarcastically.

You could do a whole lot better than her anyways.

She heard and frowned. I have made another enemy. But this time it was a great feeling.

A whole lot better like you. He said. I blushed. The boy was a flirt and a good one at it.

Oh don't say that around your ex-girlfriend Draco. Goyle said. You'll soon be hexed.

I laughed.

She was more of a stalker. Draco whispered in my ear.

I could see what you mean. Her body guard over there seems like the total package came complete, Must have had the best time with her. I said loud enough so only we could hear. They all laughed.

You're all right. Draco said. Just then my least favorite member of the order came in. He recognized me out of all of the Slytherins.

Hello Miss. Po-Peters, I see you have found some acquaintances, Ahh, Mister Malfoy would you escort Grace around the castle so she knows where things are?

I would be glad to. He replied. Slughorn walked away.

Potions Master? I replied.

Yeah, head of Slytherin now. Draco said. I gulped. It was good he didn't say Severus Snape. I'm still recovering from that one.

And we have a new D.A D.A teacher. Blaise added. I was still getting over Lupin.

The train stopped thank god.

Well I see I should assist you. Draco said crooking him arm. I put my arm through the crook right in front of Pansy. We walked out with her face red.

He held the door for me.

Such a gentleman I said kiddingly.

I try.

We walked out to a crowd.

"_Grace why is he going with you?"_ I heard. I sent back "_Because one of the professors came and said _

"_Malfoy why don't you stay with Grace in the first years group and show her around Hogwarts" and he said ok. Malfoy is really nice to me. I wonder how he will be when he learns that I'm your sister. And I think he likes me .I kind of like him, too" _

"_Sure, I can't believe that you like him. He was one of Voldemort's servants. You can't trust him!"_

"_Harry you don't choose my friends I do. I don't care if he was a servant he's changed. Goodbye now."_

If he thought he was going to chose my friends he was wrong. Just then a saw a familiar face.

Hagrid! I said.

Well hello grace good to see you. It's been so long. He locked me into one of his giant hug. He looked over at Draco confused.

He has permission to help me around. I said.

Well he can leave now because we have to get on the boats.

Draco tried to protest but Hagrid shushed him. He walked away

You really can't be hanging around with him. Hagrid said quietly.

You're just like Harry I said back.

Oh good you told him. I was afraid I had to.

Yeah you're all covered.

All right all ye, get in a line. First years! Follow me.

We followed him to a lake. Everything was black. Hagrid pointed his umbrella handle at the lanterns and the harbor was illuminated, the others ooded and ahhed. They had never seen magic or had little experience. To them it was as if their fairy tales were coming true. I felt like that until I was 8. My fairy tale ended then and my nightmare began.

All right get in the boats six at a time. I got in the first boat and sat down. I was the tallest of the group and stuck out. The boat ride was silent until the ohhs and ahhs started again. Hogwarts rose above them. I've only been here once when Dumbledore died. We finally got to the other side of the lake. We got out and McGonagall was standing there. Welcome first years. Please line up. We will be to your house shortly. I stood against the wall in the back. No one seemed to notice me. They might have seen me in the junior Olympics but then again they were eight then. Just then the doors opened. We walked out and into the great hall. IT looked a whole lot better than the last time I saw it all smashed by Bellatrix and the death eaters. I saw Draco and waved. He waved back. I think Harry saw that. He scolded and I noticed that his face was easy to read, didn't want anyone to die for him, harsh on himself, inside h e just wants someone in his family to stick around. McGonagall started talking. I'd be near the end with Peters as my last name, maybe in the middle since they're some weird names. I stood there and finally she got to me. I walked up and sat down. Many noticed I looked way too old to be a first year, Lots of explaining to do.

Interesting very interesting just like your brother

Come on! I thought.

It's very coincidental that he's here right now in Gryffindor right now. Shall I tell everyone your little secret?

No I whispered.

You don't want everyone to know you brother is Harry potter.

All eyes switched to him them back on to me.

You are very similar. Both have courage, don't want people to sacrifice themselves for you, and you both have green eyes. But you are very braving, strong, kind, and very powerful. You have as much Slytherin as Gryffindor. That's why I would put you in…GRYFFINDOR!

No one clapped I just walked to my seat and sat. I sat next to Harry.

Stupid Hat! I whispered. When the sorting was done the food appeared one everyone's plate.

Your Harry's real sister? A red headed boy asked. I had seen him before. Ron's brother was it George or Fred? No Fred died.

Yeah I am.

I had many people ask if I had a scar or how I beat Voldemort. I did the same procurer that I would do to anyone else. McGonagall come over and saved me. She asked to talk to me. I came within a back room. I knew what this was going to be about. I had to lie to Harry with my telepathy. This was hard when you were double tasking.

I'm sure you've heard this before but don't tell anyone about your...experiences.

Yes I know. Standard procedure.

Yes, I will see you tomorrow in my class. I am excited to see how well they have trained you.

I walked out. If she wanted to see how well Sirius trained me then go to my Dark Arts class. I ate and answered other questions. When dinner was over we headed to our common room. Ironically the password is sword. The portrait opened.

That was cool I said.

We all walked in.

Well I am going to bed night Harry. I walked up to my dorm. I opened the door and everyone stopped talking. At least Hermione was there. I walked to my bed and found Haliheart with a note.

Talk to me at breakfast Draco

I put it in my trunk.

I ordered my things and went to bed.

I was going to try Oclumency with Harry. I learned never to sneak again. HE was talking to Neville about dating me.

_I'm fine with my option of Malfoy Thank you. _

I was listening and at the end added a slight remark when Harry said I didn't hit him as pretty.

_Oh you're so nice Harry. How do you ever act that way? _

It felt like he rolled his eyes. With one final listen I was off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 5 my normal time to do my morning stretches. I really had nothing to do. I just read a book in the small library. All brawn and no brains, Snape might have been right. Then to cease my boredom Ron came down. He suggested we play wizard chess and I happily obliged. Not anyone had beaten me, ever. Harry finally came downstairs.

How long have you two been up?

Five and Ron six, He asked for a game of chess.

And right now she's beating me five games to zero.

Check mate. I said and my king smashed his off the board.

Make that six to zero.

So Harry, I said, who are you taking to the first ball?

The What?

The first ball, you know. You might have been sleeping through that.

Oh yeah probably Ginny.

Who do you think will take you Grace? Ron asked.

Probably Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy? You've got to be kidding that twit?

Don't call him a twit he's nice and cute.

Harry your sister is a trader.

I am not, he's nice to me but that will probably change since I'm a potter. It's like a curse.

I hope that's the truth. Harry said. I scolded him. Remembering the note I said.

I think I'm going to the great hall now, Goodbye. I walked through the port hole.

I found Draco standing by the door alone.

I got your note. How'd you get a hold of my owl?

He smirked. One of the cute things he did.

I went to the owlrey.

Sure.

I just wanted to tell you you're still all right.

Oh thank you mi lord.

He smirked again.

You're welcome mi lady.

I would be the queen thank you. I said back.

I can live with that.

I giggled.

There's no other way to not live without it.

Trader, I heard behind my back.

Langlock I whispered knowing who it was.

Ron was struggling to talk. I had to laugh, Draco with me. Harry walked by and said the counter curse. They walked in the hall.

You can do magic without a wand?

They teach you that at dumstrang.

See this is why I wanted to go there.

Trust me you don't want to go there. You'd be fresh me on the market.

I wouldn't be scared.

You say that know. Viktor really knew how to pack a wallop.

You knew Viktor Krum?!

Dated him, he got moved up like to grades because of Quidditch. He was a year younger than me.

Do you race him in Quidditch?

I smiled. He ate my dust. I walked into the great hall.

I sat down just in time for mail. Bronx lowered and dropped two packages.

Thanks old man. I gave him two treats and he flew off back to Aunt Hailey's.

Harry looked wide eyed at the big box.

She sends it every year. It's like a survival kit.

Harry and Ron stood wide eyed into the box. We both got a marble cake. I trade to trade my Norwegian ridge back but he wanted to keep the dragon he beat in the Tournament. I saw it and trust me the real thing is 100 times worse.

How does she get this stuff?

Were kind of rich, I was my money from all gymnastics but it was Muggle money so there was enough to go around.

So are you going to stay with us?

I'm in.

Great I said.

Hey Grace Draco said behind me

Yeah Drake I said.

Great new Nicknames Ron said. Harry and he burst out in laughter.

You two be quiet. SHUT UP!

They still kept laughing.

Sileocio! I said. Harry and Ron's mouth closed and they were trying to open it, me and Draco Burst out in laughter.

Oparor Harry and Ron could talk again.

Out of all people I thought you guys would be fine with me hanging out with Draco.

Well your brother obviously isn't fond of the idea

Yes I'm not fond that my sister is dating a twit like you

He's not a twit he's a sweet person and was not dating. I said furiously

And since when did you make your sisters decisions for her?

Ever since you stepped into her life/ Harry reached for his wand.

Accio Harry's wand. I said with instincts. I flew into my hands.

Give it back.

When you promise not to shoot anyone with it

I promise

Here I said throwing it back to him.

WE better get to class Draco. Don't want to miss Transfiguration.

He agreed and we walked out.

Sorry about that.

Its ok I've had many people point wands at me

Same here we turned to face Blaise and Goyle.

Hello love birds. Blaise said.

Were not dating I said.

I guess Draco frowned because Goyle said,

Draco likes the idea of you two dating.

No I don't we're just friends. I could tell in his voice he was lying.

Sure you are. Goyle said.

Send our regards to McGonagall. We're sick. Blaise said.

Wanna come Draco?

He paused a moment.

Nah he said.

Grace?

I'd love to but sadly I have some portraits watching over me now who would be very disappointed.

Portraits? Draco asked

Hello Miss. Potter. A voice said behind us. I turned around.

Hi Severus.

Professor Snape on these grounds.

Headmaster. I corrected him.

Draco looked stunned. He seemed surprised that Severus was talking to me without an insult.

Just because I'm a Potter doesn't mean he naturally hates me.

Draco looked embarrassed. I was on the spot.

Oh I never would think that.

Sure I answered.

Off to class all of you except Miss. Potter.

They walked off and turned towards the transfiguration classroom.

You got sorted into Gryffindor I presume.

Yes I did. You may have been right about that house. There are only two shelves of books. I read half of it. It's almost all Shakespeare or Edgar Allen Poe, quite depressing.

Still reading those awful books?

Yes I am.

One final question, why are you around with Mr. Malfoy?

He's quite nice if you ask me.

This is the exact thing Sirius warned me about.

So you're a ghost now? You saw him.

We're all ghost some just can't come out with no painting or life. He told me to tell you he's watching you.

That's Sirius. What did he warn you about?

You always went for the bad ones.

Oh come on Viktor wasn't that bad.

He sent you into a whole heap of Dementors to get that thing you were looking for.

I had my patronus.

That's all you had at the time. Just watch out please. Malfoy hasn't had a reputation that would fit you.

So now you're my dating advice consultant?

Get to class.

I walked away giggling. I went into Transfiguration with a few kids.

Take a seat anywhere you want.

Draco was holding a seat for me and I sat down. He was trying to turn a strawberry into a grape failing.

How'd you even pass your owls?

I didn't. Grippet.

No not grippet grappet. Watch, Grappet.

The strawberry turned into a grape.

Brilliant. He said. Just then the two people I didn't want to see walked in.

O look here comes Lord Cant-keep-his-mouth-shut.

Draco smirked. That was getting cuter every time. Ron was about to say something when professor McGonagall came in.

Today class we are going to start our Anmagi studies and soon hope you will pass your test. We only have on student who is certified. Miss. Potter.

I looked up.

I have like five. Which one do you want?

One that will not disturb the class room

Ok. I stood up and thought of a butterfly. I could feel my body change. It felt sort of like Apperation. I opened my eyes and flew around. Everyone looking at me. I finally landed on my seat and switched back.

Thank you Miss. Potter. Obviously you have had lots of practice to get five.

I nodded. Lots of undercover work. I whispered.

The lesson dragged on. I've heard this all before from Sirius. I saw Harry staring at me.

I use Occlumency to see what he was doing.

_What if she dates Malfoy? Has he really changed? _

Well then maybe I should date him. Show Harry he has. I liked him didn't I. But Snape said to stay away.

The lesson ended and I walked off to Herbology.

So what other things are you? Luna Lovegood asked.

Butterfly, a Grey Dog, Barn owl, Doe, and a cat

Wow. That must be fun. She skipped away.

We got in to the class room and I tripped. I fell right on top of Draco and hit my head. Hard. I stood up thanking Draco but staggered. He caught me by my waist and I blushed.

I saw Harry and walked over. I felt very apologetic today.

I'm sorry about this morning will you guys forgive me?

Yeah we forgive you. He sounded like a two year old saying it.

Professor Sprout walked in

Hello class today we will be using Haliheart plants. Can anyone tell me what they are good for?

I raised my hand automatically.

Yes Miss. Peters

Potter

O yes continue

Well then Haliheart plants are biting plants but if you get the petals off them before they bite you and inject a sleeping substance because they do not like to be picked the leaves are good for curing any kind of mixed up curse or spell and if you attract the sleeping powder from the middle of the plant it can be used for a potion or a medical purpose

That is correct 10 points for Gryffindor."

"So today I will pick your partners and you will be getting the leaves and crushing them then roll it into a ball and use the freezing charm so they can be used as pills. If anyone gets bit tell me at once.

Ok partners. Malfoy, Goyle. Granger, Weasley.

Potter, Peters"

Potter

She went around naming partners and Harry and I went to our tray.

What was the charade with you falling?

Charade, Harry honestly you think I fell on purpose. Your paranoid with this aren't you?

Well I just don't want him to turn you into a dark witch or get killed

Honestly Harry I can take care of myself I don't need you to be pushing me around telling me what to do. I'm not going to turn into what almost killed me

You've got a point

Trying to get off the subject I said.

Thank you! So did you ask Ginny to the ball yet?

I haven't got around to it

Harry the balls only in five days and you haven't asked anyone

Has he asked you yet?

No he hasn't this morning he was but Lord Cant-keep-his-mouth-shut over there ruined it. So he's probably going to ask me at lunch or after school.

Hopefully he doesn't ask you

Ok when I'm around you or Ron or Hermione we are not going to talk about Draco ok?"

Agreed

Just then Sprout announced class over. We had a free time before lunch. Ron and Hermione walked up.

Well it's almost time for lunch I'm starving

Aren't you always Ron?

Well that's a good question Grace

Draco was waving at me to come over.

I have to go. Draco's waving at me.

I walked over towards him.

Hey. I said

Hello do you want to take a walk

I have to carry my books though?

I can carry them

No I'm fine.

I snapped my fingers and apperated the books on my bed.

How do you do that?

Physically Apperation? You have to apperate good to know how.

I bet you learned that at dumstrang.

No when I was about nine or ten. We started walking.

So you called me here today why?

I wasn't calling a war council

Aww

He laughed.

No I just wanted to ask you something

I'd loved to

You don't know what I was going to ask. I could've asked you to kill a 50 foot snake.

I have done that before.

Well then you can do it again.

Are you serious?

NO I was going to ask you to go to the ball with me.

I have already answered that question.

No you answered to the snake question.

You're going to have to get the answer out of me.

I apperated into a tree

Come on!

You should know how to apperate.

Not like that

Chicken I said mocking him. I knew he was tricking me. I've seen him apperate when running away from Harry.

He apperated on right next to me

How do you sit no handed? I'm practically falling

Remember what your stalker told you. I am the super elite gymnast who has never lost.

I was not joking about that. She was practically everywhere.

Except when you went into the room of requirement

How do you know that?

Maybe I came to Hogworts when Dumbledore died.

You did? He gulped

Don't worry about that. Snape knew he would have to. Dumbledore was dying himself. Did you ever see his other hand?

No

It had a parasite from wearing a Hocrux. He was dying within himself.

He was silent. He grabbed my arm.

Hey!

Is it a yes or no?

He had caught me.

I would love to. I kissed him on the check. He put his hand where I did and fell out of the tree.

MY plan has also worked. I said to him. I walked away smiling. I looked back to see a smirk on his face and he was shaking his head.

I walked into the hall.

What did I tell you?

Honestly Severus If you want to spy on me everywhere I go why didn't you give me like a potions book with a drawing of you on it so you could.

Your brother got that one before I could give it to you.

Thank Slughorn for that.

He is my-

Least favorite Order member because he thinks he's better than you because he was your teacher all the years you where in school with mother.

That last part was unnecessary.

Oh yeah not allowed to mention that around you.

You look so much like your mother but act like your father.

Well I'm sorry for my inheritance.

I walked away. The great hall was almost empty with the exclusion on some Hufflepuffs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ron rolled his eyes and said something.

Did he ask you? Hermione asked.

Ya he did. I said yes.

I'm happy for you unlike your brother here.

People are going to think I'm weird because they don't think he's back to normal.

He's not Ron said.

I ignored him

Do you have your dress? Hermione said.

My aunt is sending it to me. It was my mom's when they had the Yule ball back then.

I thought they only had it for the Tri-wizard tournament.

Well back then in Hogworts they had it every year.

I'll try to get a seat next to you to make sure he doesn't "accidently" trip you."

Shut up Harry you still have to ask Ginny

I know I am I'm asking her today?

Have you asked her yet Ron? I whispered to him pointing to Hermione. He shook his head no.

Well Ron you better hurry it takes longer for girls to get ready

I and Hermione were talking about the ball when Draco came and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry walked over in the corner.

Oh God.

Ten bucks they get into a fight and Malfoy gets hurt. Ron said.

Ron! Hermione hit him with her paper.

Harry came back.

What'd you say to him?

You sound irritated.

Harry what'd you say to him?

I just told him if he hurt you he was in for it

Well thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine

Ok Grace I'm just making sure

Sure.

McGonagall came out to say the announcements and then we ate.

Grace How long does um—?

Aunt Hailey

Ya Aunt Hailey send things?

Why?

I forgot my formal clothes.

She was going to send you some anyways. It was Dads

Ya ok.

Did you get Dad's invisibility cloak?

Yes

Well I got mom's portal opener. It's like floo powder but mechanical, opens a portal wherever you want to go.

Can I use it sometimes?

If I can use the invisibility cloak

Deal

It was time for divination. I forgot my books so I had to make a detour back to the common room.

Someone stepped in front of me.

What do you want Blaise?

I heard you and Malfoy are dating.

We aren't dating just going to the dance.

I saw you kiss him. That's enough evidence.

Fine what do you want?

You have to go through initiation

I am not dueling someone for sport.

How do you know about it?

You guys got it from Dumstrang I have seen it enough.

Well we're having a party for Slytherins 1500 birthday.

And if I don't come I'm going to be forced to.

Someone's a sharp knife in the drawer.

Someone knows that Pansy out you up to this because she's dating you.

Well we have a smart one.

I'll be there. I' late for class and I' guessing your skipping.

I'm not going to that freak show another year.

Have it your way.

I walked away and into the class. I sat next to Ginny.

Is Harry going to ask me to the dance?

I don't know when but he will.

Do you think he'll like my dress?

I'm sure Ginny, It's very pretty.

So who are you going with?

Draco Malfoy.

Draco? Why?!

Well he's cute and funny.

The total package! Ron said.

Hey Ron in your future I see you fail in a lot of things. But you will get Percy's job

Ginny and I laughed. After divination was done I walked to drop off my books. I sat down and grabbed a book from the library. Romeo and Juliet, I've read it ten times before. I had to pass time before I had a party to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the Slytherin common room. It was in the dungeon which was creepier here than in Dumstrang. That's saying something. I got to the door and a portrait was standing there.

Password?

Voldemorts gone?

NO

Long live Salazar?

NO

A voice behind me said.

You think you'd know it

I turned to see Draco.

Yeah because I would know the password to anything

He walked up.

So when where we dating?

Since Blaise and Pansy are the ring leaders of Slytherin.

If we are dating we should make a show of it

Why?

To show Blaise and Pansy we don't care.

When did I say—?

Oh sorry I—

WE weren't dating after that whole falling out of the tree thing.

Well then shall we start the show?

I think falling out of the tree was the start of it.

He put his arm around my shoulder.

Snake

What is the point of all of these easy passwords?

It's easier to remember.

WE walked in.

It was green and looked just like Lestrange's house. All of the Slytherins where there, including the ghost's and Slughorn. We sat on the couch. I started reading my book because nothing was interesting.

What and why are you reading?

Romeo and Juliet and because it's pretty boring when no one's talking to you

To be, or not to be: that is the question

That's from Hamlet. I don't think Juliet would've asked that to Romeo.

He smirked.

You're cute when you smirk.

It's a family thing I got from my father.

Let me take that out of my mind now.

He laughed.

I continued reading. I got bored so I put it down.

Someone bored of people dying?

No I got bored of Juliet saying love every ten seconds.

The person I dreaded came over.

Hey Blaise Draco said.

Great He answered back.

He didn't ask you, how was your day, dunce. He said hello. If you had any sense you would've said Hello back.

Hello Smartass. He said to me.

Hello how was your day?

It's going to be extra hard for you love.

He walked away. Draco was trying not to laugh.

'Bout time someone bested that git. Goyle said walking up.

It's not done yet. I have to go through initiation.

Draco about died.

You are not going through initiation. He's going to kill you now!

I've been tried many times. Am I dead? I think not.

She'll be fine Draco she's a Potter.

He mumbled something.

I'm getting something to drink.

I stood up.

Make sure they don't poison you. Goyle said.

I walked rolling my eyes. But A little bit I took it into consideration. I picked up a butter beer. I was taught how to identify poison. I looked and there it was. Weedosoros was swirling right in my cup. I put it down. They tried to poison me with my own potion. I made it for Snape when he was trying to find something to put in the chamber. I walked back to my seat.

Where's your drink? Draco asked.

The game starts now.

I could stop this I am the ring leader.

Out of fear or respect

Fear

Nothing is more despicable than respect based on fear.

Who said that?

Albert Camus French Nobel prize winner

Well what one out of respect?

The final test of a gentleman is his respect for those who can be of no possible service to him. William Lyon Phelps.

You read these books?

I had lots of time on my hands.

An owl swooped through the room and dropped a letter on my lap. In intricate lettering it said Miss. Potter. I knew who it was from right away. I started to walk out but Blaise blocked me.

Can I leave I have to go somewhere and you know how it is to visit the headmistress late.

Open the letter Potter.

Sorry but I already know what it says no use in wasting something I already know.

I'll open it. He grabbed it out of my hand.

Can you please give that back?

Why don't I open it and tell everyone what's inside. I know what to do as he's opening I grab his hand and get it. That's always someone's weak point. I grab his hand get the letter. I flick my hand and he goes flying. I walk out with him shouting.

It felt good to walk out on a high note. I reached McGonagall's office. The gargoyle looked at me.

I have a note if it's worth anything?

Go in he said opening. I walked in to see three faces.


End file.
